My Niece and GreatNephew's Unseen Hero
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: An alternate take on Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers. This time, only the bad guys pay the price! Please, review!


Creation began on 09-11-09

Creation ended on 09-19-09

Halloween

My Niece and Great-Nephew's Unseen Hero

A/N: Inspired by americangrl69's _Fresh Start_ story. I think Jamie deserved to live as much as any other person on Michael Myer's list of victims. I don't own the rights to _Halloween_ or its characters. Like any other writer, if I did, then there would be a better solution to the means of stopping insane cults from ending a family that was undeserving of death. I'm not profiting off this, either, but making it for the sole purpose of writing it so that others can review it. Let's get it on!

As the storm grew stronger and stronger outside the sanitarium, Jamie's contractions hurt more inside the lower levels of it. The doctors didn't even give her any anesthesia for the labor, deciding that it wasn't going to be necessary for her. They had bound her arms over her head and just waited for the head of the sacrificial child to emerge from her fifteen-year-old womb. It seemed that everything was going, accordingly, to plan tonight on the eve of Halloween…or so the leader of the cult, Terrance Wynn, thought. What he wasn't aware of was that something different was to come, and that there would be no turning back from the hands of fate.

"Aaaaahh!" Jamie screamed what she felt was her last scream her body could produce, exhausted and feeling near Death's door. The last thing she could hear before passing out was the sound of a wailing infant, her son, the would-be sacrificial child.

"Take him to the sacrificial chamber," ordered Wynn to a cloaked figure, who simply bowed his head and accepted the wrapped-up infant and walked away, giving his mother no time to gaze at her child.

As the man left down the hall to the sacrificial chamber, the baby's cries for warmth irritated him to no end, making him glad that the only thing he had to do was just get rid of the infant and let Michael kill it to put an end to the Myers family. The cult was all counting on him to see them through the end of this nightmare.

Entering the chamber, because of his cloak, he didn't realize that by ignoring everything else beyond the cries of the child, he'd sealed his own doom. Something got up behind him, reached out with a left hand, grabbed his face, and snapped his neck in under four seconds. His dead hands nearly dropped the child, but the hands of another person had caught him before he hit the floor…and he immediately ceased his crying, feeling safe and protected in these new hands.

_Hush, little baby, don't you cry, _a voice soothed the child, within his own young mind, _you're gonna go back to your mama right now._

-

Half an hour later, as Wynn and two other cloaked figures entered the chamber, they stopped and froze at the sight of what should've been their sacrifice to Michael: The servant in charge of taking the baby to the chamber had been hung up and displayed with all of his insides on the outside, with a bloody note written on the walls that read, _"Sorry, but no innocents shall be murdered tonight, or ever again, by the likes of Thorn. You and those like you have devastated the families that didn't deserve to die because of your curse of madness and death, and now you shall pay the ultimate price: To ensure that the mother and child survive, all of you must die."_

Wynn became worried and left back to see if Jamie was still where she had been left when the child was born. His followers came with him, but as they reached the room they had brought the teen in, they saw only the bodies of four more servants and a female nurse, their newest initiates and their least-trusted followers, all mangled and missing various teeth.

"Where is the girl?!" He demanded to know.

-

Running with a stranger that she couldn't even see, and at the same time carrying her newborn son with all of her might to get out of the building they were in, Jamie couldn't help but be worried that whoever this figure was, they were determined to see this nightmare end forever. Her son didn't cry during the whole run up the stairs at all, calm as a storm ending on a bad day.

Reaching up to the ground-level part of the building, the mysterious figure stopped and turned to face her, handing her a large, black jacket and what looked like a plane ticket in one of its pockets, and placed it on her shoulders.

_Go down that hall, _the same voice that soothed the infant, and then found Jamie, spoke up again, _you'll find the exit when you pass three elevators. Don't stop until you pass the gates, there'll be a taxi waiting for you both the moment you step out. As long as you keep running, your lives are guaranteed to be spared for the rest of your existence._

"But wait," went Jamie, needing to know one thing. "Who are you? Why are you helping me?"

Raising a gloved right hand at her face, the figure said nothing, but the young mother heard that same voice again in her head: _It's best for now that you don't know who I am. I am not an enemy to you or your son, but an outside friend to those that worried about you for the last six years…and I've worried for you before I even knew who you were. Know this, Jamie Lloyd: Blood may be thicker than water, meaning that family is forever, but the rights and wrongs of people that don't know each other are thicker than the blood of family. Now go, and don't stop running until you reach that cab._

Jamie nodded and then ran down the hall, passing three elevators and reaching the exit, stepping out into the rain as she passed the gates and came to a halt in front of a taxi cab with a man outside of it, soaked to the bones.

"Quick!" He told her. "Get in! We gotta go!"

She got in and they drove away from the sanitarium. Far away, to an unknown place where she and her son could be protected from the cult and her uncle.

-

"Michael," Wynn said, seeing the dark figure of a man standing in front of the hallway. "Why are you standing there?! You must find your niece and her son and kill them! Move!"

But the figure didn't move an inch, and when Wynn got in front of him, he found out why: Michael Myers, the very inhuman incarnation of the Boogeyman himself, had been gouged of his eyes, heart and lungs, left standing by some dark means, his lifeless hands holding his mask, which had been, for the rest of his dark life, his true face while the face he'd been born with played no better role than as a representation of what he used to be, which was nothing but a living puppet.

"Michael…what have they done to you?" Wynn sighed.

"It's not what 'they' have done, but what 'you' drove me to do," a voice went, causing him to turn around experience the feel of a blade piercing his heart. "You are the last of the Cult of Thorn, aren't you? I've killed all of the others. But with Michael, I had to make absolutely certain that he wouldn't come back. So I took what people generally need to live: His eyes, lungs and his heart, and I burned them to ash. Know this, Wynn: Every life is precious. Every innocent life is held dearest to those that care with all of their hearts. But you… You don't have a heart. Michael had a heart, but you and your slaves destroyed it, leaving him a bitter and twisted man to suit your unforgivable needs. Now that he's gone, you cannot carry on to another family…and you cannot avoid me, anymore."

Driving the knife deeper into Wynn, the figure made sure that he couldn't even use his arms to stop the taking of his life. It would end tonight, for it was never right to sacrifice.

When he couldn't feel his heart beating any further, Wynn went limp and fell to the ground and gazed up at the figure, needing to know just one thing before he left this life.

"Who…are you?" He asked the mysterious person.

"You don't deserve to know who I am," came the response, and then he died, but to make absolutely sure that he stayed dead, just like Michael, the figure took a lead pipe, and smashed it against the head of Wynn multiple times until the skull was fragmented into a puzzle underneath the flesh.

-

Stopping at an airport, the taxi pulled up in front of a few people that were sitting around inside the building.

"Inside there, you'll find some people that were worried sick," the cabbie told Jamie before she stepped out. "You be careful now."

"Thank you," she told the man, but then remembered that the guy drove a cab, which required a fare. "Umm…I don't have any…"

"Please, don't worry about the fare. It's unimportant." He told her. "Just go. Go with God and be safe from the darkness."

She nodded and stepped out with her son, walking away and stepping into the airport. When she stepped toward the people sitting around, she received a huge surprise: Most of them were people she knew of from the past…and some of whom were her uncle's victims.

"M…Mother?" She asked the woman that looked a lot like Laurie Strode, who had died in a car accident, nodded. "Tina?"

Another woman, looking like Tina Williams, who was stabbed to death, also nodded. There was even Dr. Loomis, Rachel Carruthers, Ben Meeker, Jamie's father, and her adoptive parents, all of whom were victims of Michael.

"You're all alive," she cried, and both her mothers, Laurie and Darlene, came over and hugged her tightly. "How can you be alive when some of you were killed?"

_That's a story that's best saved for a holiday that doesn't revolve around people pretending to be what they're not,_ she turned to face the person behind that voice that had gotten her and her son out of the sanitarium and away from Michael. _Perhaps Christmas, a holiday for family and friends, or even Thanksgiving, another holiday of such meanings. You'll know how they came back, but just not right now. You've been missing for six years, separated from friends and family for too long, trapped in a nightmare that had no end. But you're free now. Now and forever. I made sure. Your kidnappers have been dealt with. Michael has been set free of his evil and his soul's innocence can move on._

-

When Halloween came, they were all boarding the plane and heading to a different state to escape Haddonfield (just because their safety had been guaranteed by a mysterious person that had stopped Michael didn't mean their old town was very safe from other threats of the 'regular evil'), start fresh and be free of old nightmares. While it might've been a fun holiday for some people, it was just a twisted and stupid one for them due to the horrors they had faced over the years. By some work of faith, where they were going, Halloween would be rarely embraced by many, where people didn't wear costumes with masks or carrying weapons that looked real.

As Dr. Loomis looked out the window of the plane as it took off, memories of the last year, before they were all brought together by this person to rescue Jamie and her son, came up. He, along with Laurie, were the only ones that knew the identity of this individual that came up with a plan so full-proof that it had to be carried out…but required patience and a lot of persuasion.

_None of us ever knew that there was a fourth,_ he thought, as Laurie, holding her grandson in her arms as he slept, now going by the name of Stephen, given to him by Tommy Doyle, who, along with Laurie's cousin, Kara's family (her father, John, included), were along for the ride to get away from the terrible past and start over (which included John being forced to stop his name-calling of Danny due to his illegitimacy if he felt his family was more important than a selfish belief of proper child-rearing). _To think that we all thought Michael had no other secrets other than why he did what he did, but to have not known anything about… The very fact that he had a twin sister. Michelle Myers, the sister twin of Michael Myers…and the key to his end. Separated at birth by their mother and adopted by a childless couple, unknown to the world and left completely ignorant of who she really was until she came of age and sought out answers to her dreams of places she'd never been to…and of people she didn't know anything about. Going over old news reports and reading old newspapers that had one thing in common: Murders on Halloween. Then, in Nineteen-eighty-nine, the last time anyone saw or heard of Jamie, she had pieced together everything that had happened in the years prior to her disappearance: She learned who she really was…and decided to put an end to Michael and whatever force that was controlling him._

As he drifted off to sleep, unknown to all of them, atop the exterior of the plane as it flew into the cloudy night, a single individual sat on the plane in a cross-legged position, wearing a white dress, blue gloves, and wore dark makeup on her eyes. This woman had seen the horrors of Michael Myers…and had stopped his horrors by killing him. This was Michelle Cellestial, born Michelle Myers, and she was recalling how she met her twin for the first…and last time: It was immediately after she had led Jamie to the hall that would take her to the exit, going back to face who she knew was coming, and knowing that it would be either kill Michael or be killed by Michael. She had the advantage, being petite and lighter than he probably was, and with four years' worth of martial arts training and a high degree in the practice of some unseen and unheard of mystic sorcery. The same sorcery that allowed her to bring back to life his victims. In the end, she prevailed over him and the cult, but at the terrible price of never getting to know her brother as a person in life, but she knew that, in the end, as well, he was happy that he was stopped. Now he could rest, free from the fear of murdering people. She felt that he was waiting for someone to stop him permanently, prepared for death, begging for it.

"I don't know if we'll meet again in the next life, Michael," she said, "but I hope the next time we do meet, it'll be as free people. Until that time comes, I'll watch over the family in your proper place."

Looking up, she saw some clouds shift away to reveal a big full moon, illuminating the night. It shone on her face and brought a smile to her lips. Some day, they would meet up, but as free people, not slaves to a darkness. She would make sure that they did. The evil was gone and the light can finally shine on a path to hope.

The End.

Please, review as soon as you read! I think it went on quite well. My sole _Halloween_ one-shot! Yay!


End file.
